Awkward Meetings
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Elena sleeps with Elijah, Kol sleeps with Meridith, Klaus sleeps with Caroline and Tyler sleeps with Rebekah. What happens when they wake up and they all meet each other in the bathroom? One shot


**Awkward Meetings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credits for it**

**This is set after the episode 'All My Children'**

**Enjoy!**

The light of day sprayed the room with sunlight. The sound of Elena's breathing was quiet. Elijah was watching her with pure happiness. He gently stroked her shoulder causing her to awake. At first she didn't know where she was. The room wasn't hers or anyone she knew. Then the memories of last night came crashing back to her memory.

When she got the letter from Elijah she ran to meet him. One thing led to another... She shouldn't of done it. But none had to know, especially not Damon or Stefan. Elena got out of the bed and looked around her, the room was like a 5 star hotel room.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked simply.

"I'm sorry this was a mistake. They'll be wondering where I am" Elena apologised.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not. I'll never forget last night. But if you are uncomfortable then I will not mention it again" he said solemnly.

"Thank you" Elena gave Elijah a friendly smile.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Sure it's on the right, down the hall" he told her.

"Thanks" she smiled as she left the room.

...

Kol looked proudly on what he bagged last night: Meridith. She was sleeping beside him. She's going to be so pissed when she wakes up, he thought. Kol had gone back to the grill last night where he got Meridith drunk. She began to twitch beside him. Eventually she woke up and looked around her. She wasn't in her room...Meridith looked beside her and saw a grinning Kol. Memories of what happened flashed back in her mind.

"YOU ARSEHOLE!" she shouted covering herself up with one of Kol's shirts.

"That's not what you were saying last night" he teased.

Kol was acting like an enraged woman who wanted to kill him happened everyday.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Meridith screamed.

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy in love" he smirked.

Meridith tried to slap his arrogant face but he caught her arm.

"Don't do that" he ordered as he let her arm go.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this" Meridith kept repeating.

"Yet it happened" he said.

"NOT A WORD TO ANYONE DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she instructed.

"Calm down, your boyfriend isn't going to find out" Kol shrugged .

"Alaric! I completely forgot about him" she gasped.

"I won't tell anyone. There are you happy now" Kol said sarcastically.

"YES! Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Across the hall to your right" Kol sighed, irritated.

Meridith left the room without saying thank you.

...

Klaus' alarm beeped 7:00, Klaus was already awake. Caroline fluttered her eyelids as she started to wake up. She sat up straight away, not knowing where she was.

"Mourning love" Klaus smiled.

Caroline jumped in fright.

She suddenly remembered what happened. She met Klaus after his Mother had tried to kill him. She said she was sorry and well...

"Oh No!" she gasped.

"Oh yes!" he chuckled.

"Oh no! I can't believe what I just did!" she gasped.

"Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea? Blood?" Klaus offered.

"No thanks, I should go" Caroline said as she got up and started getting changed.

"Go? Why?" Klaus asked confused.

"Because your the enemy. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and the others are gonna kill me!"

"So you don't want them to know about it?" Klaus asked in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry" Caroline said genuinely.

"That's OK" he said miserably.

"Where's the bathroom?" Caroline asked.

"The door in front of this room" he answered.

"Thanks" Caroline said awkwardly as she left for the bathroom.

...

Tyler's vision was blurry at first, the sunlight shining in his eyes. He turned around and saw that he wasn't only in someone elses room but Rebecka was watching him with fascination.

"Good Mourning" she said casually.

"What happened?" Tyler asked confused.

"Well I met you in a liquor shop because we were both depressed and then.." she explained.

Tyler remembered the rest.

"Oh, no. We did...what about Caroline?" he asked startled.

"I thought you weren't with Caroline?" she asked blandly.

"I'm not...but she wouldn't like me sleeping with you" Tyler spat.

"Well you just did" she smiled.

"I'm leaving, THIS NEVER HAPPENED. Where's the bathroom?" Tyler asked.

"Furthest door on the left"

Tyler ran out of the room causing Rebecka to smile.

...

Elena entered the bathroom, it was quite big and very slowly looked up at herself in the mirror. What was she doing? Playing around with Damon and Stefan then sleeping with Elijah. It's best if everything she did last night was forgotten. Maybe she really was like Catherine, she thought darkly. Elena sighed and reached for the soap...

Suddenly Meridith came in looking very pissed off. Elena and Meridith caught sight of each other and paused. An awkward silence followed, neither of them saying anything.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked in surprise.

"I could ask you the same question" Meridith retorted.

"Whose shirt are you wearing?" Elena asked.

"Kol's" she said in a low voice.

"KOL, YOU SLEPT WITH KOL!" Elena yelled, surprised.

"Why is your make up smeared?" Meridith noticed.

"I...um, slept with Elijah" Elena mumbled.

"What?" Meridith said shocked.

Caroline came through the door and stopped dead when she saw Elena and Meridith.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"She slept with Kol!" Elena pointed at Meridith.

"She slept with Elijah!" she said defensively.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Me? I...um I slept with Klaus" Caroline said in a low voice.

"WHAT! THE PERSON WE ARE TRYING TO KILL!" Elena looked really angry.

"Oh you can talk" Caroline sneered.

"Elijah's not half as bad as Klaus" Elena argued.

Tyler swept into the room and stopped; shocked by it's occupants.

"What are you all doin' here?" Tyler asked.

"Meridith slept with Kol and Caroline slept with Klaus" Elena told him.

"And she slept with Elijah" Caroline added.

"What are you doing here?" Meridith asked.

"Let me guess who slept with Rebecka" Caroline hissed.

"Yeah" Tyler hung his head in shame.

"I don't believe this is happening" Elena gasped.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Tyler asked.

"How about we never say a word of this to anyone and we forget all about it" Meridith suggested.

There was a thinking silence around the room.

"Great idea" Elena nodded.

Everyone else agreed.

They snuck back into their rooms, never to repeat what happened to another soul...living or dead.

**Please Review!**


End file.
